Stay
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: After Doomsday Rose is struggling to move on then she meets a young Scottish Doctor name David Smith and falls in love but when she gets word that a man in a pinstripe suit is looking for her, Rose has a choice to make; stay with David or go back to the Doctor. (Lousy summary but I hope you like the story!) (AU Rose/Tenth Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Forgot to mention the Italic typing represents Rose's dream. Thanks for reading! :) **

_The Doctor smiled slightly. "Quite right to."_

_Rose sniffed and nodded._

_"And if it's my last chance to say it…" He paused._

_She looked at him with the all love in her heart and waited to hear the rest of his sentence._

_The Doctor took a deep breath and said. "Rose Tyler-"_

Suddenly Rose woke up with a start; she sat up in bed in a panic.

It took a minute to remember she was in her bedroom and not Bad Wolf Bay.

She swallowed and rubbed her tear-stained eyes.

Feeling sweaty she went to the window and opened it, letting the cool air soothe her.

She looked up at the night sky and frowned, she was still getting use to seeing zeppelins flying overhead.

Rose caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked a mess from crying but she didn't care.

It had been a year since that painful moment on Bad Wolf Bay but it still hurt and she desperately missed the Doctor.

Rose pressed her head against the window and wondered when the pain and the tears were going to stop.

She sighed and went back to bed and tried to dream about the happier times she shared with the Doctor.

The next morning Rose was quiet at the table, she could feel her parents and Mickey staring at her.

"Okay, what is it?" She said.

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing you're just awfully quiet."

Rose shrugged. "Sorry."

"Are you ready for your Doctor's appointment, tomorrow?" Pete asked changing the subject.

"What appointment?" Rose said.

"Physical, all new members of Torchwood have to get one." Mickey chimed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Sorry sweetheart but it's got to be done." Pete said.

"Fine what's the Doctor's name?" She grumbled.

"His name is Doctor David Smith." Pete replied.

"Is he single?" Jackie asked.

"Mum!" Rose snapped.

"I'm sorry but it's about time you started dating, again." She said.

Rose shook her head. "No, absolutely not."

"Honey at least try" She begged.

Rose stood from the table. "No, I will not be disloyal to the Doctor."

"Rose-" Pete started to say.

"No!" She yelled and stormed off.

"I'll go talk to her." Mickey said.

Mickey found Rose outside sitting on the steps sulking.

He sat beside her. "How are you?"

Rose just shrugged.

He sighed. "I know you miss him. He was a cool guy, one my best mates but he's not coming back."

"He might." She choked.

"But he can't, it's impossible." Mickey pointed out.

"I'm not dating anyone else." She said.

"You don't have to but you know the Doctor would want you to have a good life, right?" He pointed out.

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I just miss him."

He put his arm around her. "I know but it'll be okay, I promise."

She smiled slightly. "Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Mickey smiled.

He helped her up and they went back inside.

The next day Rose was sitting anxiously in the waiting room.

"Would you relax?" Mickey smirked.

"I can't help it. I hate Doctor's offices." She grumbled.

"Do you want this job?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then sit still." He said.

Rose playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

A few minutes later a nurse came out and called Rose's name.

She sighed and stood from her chair.

"You going to be okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah I think I can handle the old geek." She smirked.

Mickey chuckled and wished her luck.

The nurse led Rose to an examining room.

"The Doctor will see you in a few minutes." She smiled.

"Thanks." Rose replied.

She looked around and shrugged.

It was a typical examining room; nothing special just a couple of degrees and framed children's paintings on the wall.

She sighed and picked up a medical magazine and looked thru it.

She heard the door open but kept reading.

"Hello, I'm Doctor David Smith." A young thick Scottish voice said.

"Hi." She muttered not looking up.

He nodded. "Right and you must be Rose Tyler?"

Something about the way he said her name caught her attention, she glanced up and gasped.

David Smith was an exact clone of the Doctor.

He smiled. "Ah so you do have a face underneath that blond hair, eh?"

She shook her head in disbelief; same hair, face, body, eyes and even smile.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"W-why do you like him, why?" She whimpered.

"Like who?" He asked.

"This is a trick, right? You don't really look like him." She said shaking.

"Miss Tyler what's wrong?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I want Mickey, now. He's in the waiting room. Get him in here." She demanded.

He nodded and went to find him.

Mickey came in looking worried.

"Rose what's wrong?" He asked.

She glared at him and shoved him. "How could you?"

"What did I do?" Mickey asked.

"This is one of your stupid jokes, isn't?" Rose said.

"What joke?" He said.

"You found some Doctor that looks like him just to annoy me." She accused.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mickey said.

The door opened and Doctor Smith slowly walked in.

"Hi, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah everything's- whoa!" Mickey exclaimed as he saw him enter the room.

"Okay, apparently not." Doctor Smith mumbled.

"I'm sorry it's just you resemble an old friend of ours." He said.

"Mickey he's his damn clone!" Rose exclaimed.

"Look I don't know what's going on but I have other patients." Doctor Smith said.

"I can't do this, yet." Rose whispered.

Mickey nodded. "Um, could we reschedule?"

He nodded. "Sure just check with the receptionist."

Rose smiled slightly and walked past him.

"I'm really sorry." Mickey said.

"It's okay I understand." Doctor Smith smiled.

Mickey thanked him again and left.

On the way home Mickey was silent, it was driving Rose crazy.

"Please say something, already." Rose blurted out.

Mickey shook his head. "I can't believe you did that."

"Okay, I admit I acted stupid." She said.

"Good then you can explain this to Pete and Jackie." He replied.

"I'm sorry." Rose said softly.

"Don't apologize to me tell that to Doctor Smith." Mickey said.

Rose nodded. "You're right."

"He seemed like a really nice bloke." He said.

"Yeah, he did." She agreed.

Rose really regretted her behavior but she was also determine to learn more about the Doctor's unknown twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie was in the living room when Mickey and Rose got home.

"Hi, how was the appointment?" She asked.

"Um, we had to reschedule." Mickey replied.

"What for?" Jackie asked.

Rose was too embarrassed to answer.

"Well?" Jackie said.

"Dr. Smith looks like the Doctor." Mickey said for her.

"What?" She frowned confused.

"Mum, he was a clone of the Doctor, it was surreal." Rose said.

She scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

Mickey shook his head. "Jackie he could've been the Doctor's twin. I couldn't believe my eyes."

"So you left because of that?" She said.

"Yeah but I couldn't help it. It was just so hard to stay there and look at him." Rose said.

Jackie sighed. "I know you miss the Doctor but it's time to let go."

"I-I can't." She choked.

"You need to; it's killing you Rose. You're going have to get over Dr. Smith looking like him if you want the job at Torchwood." Jackie replied.

"But how do I do that?" She said.

"For starts don't punish him just because he resembles the Doctor." Jackie said.

Rose nodded. "I know your right; it's not his fault he looks like him."

"Can you reschedule?" Jackie asked.

She nodded. "I did. I rescheduled for next week by then I should be okay."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rose replied.

"Good because training starts soon and you need that physical before you can start." She pointed out.

Rose knew she was right and maybe next week things would go better at least that's what she hoped.

The next week Rose waited nervously in the examining room.

She decided to go by herself but now she was having second thoughts about staying.

Just then the door knocked and she nearly jumped; it opened and David poked his head inside.

"Hi, is it safe to come in?" He asked.

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good, let's see if we can't try this again, eh?" He grinned.

Rose watched as he read thru her chart.

"Now this physical exam is for Torchwood?" He asked.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Okay other than the physical is there anything else I need to check, any pain, nausea, dizziness?" He asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Don't talk much do you?" David smirked.

She blushed. "I can talk."

"Yes and you have a very pretty voice." He smiled.

Rose was turning beet red.

After he washed his hands he started examining her.

"First, I'll check your glands." He said gently touching her throat.

His soft warm hands made her shiver.

"You okay, Miss Tyler?" He asked.

"Yeah." She squeaked.

David smiled and checked her ears.

His hot breath tickled her neck; he was standing so close it felt like a thousand degrees in that room.

She practically melted looking into his dark brown eyes.

He looked at her concerned.

"Miss Tyler?' He said.

"Hmm?" Rose asked distracted by his Scottish accent.

"You sure you're alright?" David asked

"Of course." She smiled.

A few minutes later he washed his hands again and smiled at her.

"Okay, we're done." He said writing in her chart.

"How did I do?" Rose asked.

"Everything looks good! I'll just fax this to Torchwood and you'll be all set." He said.

Rose smiled and looked over at the drawings of cars, dinosaurs and stick figures saying "thank you" in bold letters.

"These pictures are so interesting." She said.

"You like them?" He asked.

She nodded. "There cute. Did your kids make these?"

"I don't have any children." David replied.

"Oh, so who drew these?" Rose asked.

David stood beside her. "My patients' kids made them for me."

"Really, why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "There thank you gifts for things I helped them cope with."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

He just smiled. "Things that a lot of Doctors don't want to be bothered with, unfortunately."

Just then the door opened and there was a nurse looking stressed out.

"Dr. Smith could you please help me?" She begged.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Bobby just came in for his flu shot and he won't let me near him." She said.

"What about his Doctor?" David asked.

The nurse sighed. "Bobby bit him."

"Seriously?" He said.

She nodded.

He chuckled. "Okay, I'm coming."

David looked at Rose and smiled.

"Well, you're free to go just check out at the front desk." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Rose watched him leave but quickly followed, she had to see this.

David entered a room and she stood near the door frame and watched.

There was a little blond boy sitting there with his arms crossed scowling.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith. Are you Bobby?" David asked.

"No shot!" He yelled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to give you a shot. See nothing in my hands or up my sleeves." David promised.

Bobby relaxed a little.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

Bobby shrugged.

David pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "So you hate shots, huh?"

Bobby nodded.

David frowned. "Yeah, so do I. Can't stand them."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah but tell me do you like magic tricks?" David asked.

Bobby's face lit up. "Yeah!"

"Okay I'll show you a coin trick." He smiled.

Rose grinned as he pulled out a coin and made it disappear.

"Where did it go?" Bobby asked.

David frowned. "Good question where did it go? That's my only coin, help me find it."

Rose giggled softly, she thought David was absolutely adorable.

Bobby leaned forward and searched for the coin.

David raised his eyebrows signaling the nurse to give the shot.

Unaware he had gotten the shot Bobby frowned. "I can't find it."

"Ah, I know where it is." David smiled.

He reached and pulled out the coin from Bobby's ear.

"Wow!" Bobby exclaimed.

He grinned. "Thanks, still hate shots?"

Bobby nodded. "Yes, they hurt."

David leaned over and whispered. "Just between you and me; you just got one."

Bobby gawked. "I did?"

He nodded. "Yep, did it hurt?"

"Nope!" Bobby smiled.

David grinned. "Glad to hear it."

He started to leave when Bobby stopped him.

"Wait!" He said.

Bobby pulled out paper and a pen then quickly drew a picture.

He grinned and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" David asked.

Bobby smiled. "For being a nice Doctor."

David smiled. "Thank you, it's a masterpiece!"

Bobby hugged him before he left.

Rose tried to duck beside the door but David spotted her.

He shook his head and smirked then snuck up behind her.

"Hello." He whispered startling her.

"Oh, hi I was just leaving." She said.

"Oh, you were?" He arched his eyebrow.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind." David said.

"So that's how you got those drawings, you use magic tricks to help people." She smiled.

He blushed. "Well, magic tricks are just my hobby but it definitely comes in handy."

"But you enjoyed doing it for him, I could tell." She said.

"Yeah, some Doctors don't care anymore but I love helping people. It's why I became a Doctor." He replied.

"I think that's good." Rose said.

"Thanks. Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Tyler." David said.

Rose smiled. "You, too."

As he left Rose didn't know why but she suddenly felt compelled to ask him something.

"Dr. Smith?" She called.

He paused and looked at her.

"Yes?" David said.

"Um, Dr. Smith are you married?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm single. Why?" He said.

"No reason." She grinned.

David shrugged and walked away.

Rose bit her lower lip as she watched him.

It then occurred to her that she forgot to apologize.

"I really should do something nice for him." She thought.

Then she got an idea.

"I wonder if mum knows any good dessert recipes." She thought as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Early next morning Mickey woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanking.

Groaning he slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He was surprised to see Rose's hair partly covered in flour peering over a cookbook.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He said.

Rose glanced up and smiled. "Oh, hi!"

"Hi, what are you doing?" He repeated.

"Baking." She replied.

"This early?" Mickey whined.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What for?" He said.

"I'm making cookies for Dr. Smith." Rose replied.

"Does Jackie know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Yep, in fact she encouraged it." She grinned.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Big surprise." He mumbled.

"Shut up." She frowned.

"So why are you baking him cookies?" Mickey asked.

Rose shrugged. "Just my way of apologizing to him."

He smirked and shook his head.

"What?" She said.

"You like him." He grinned.

"So what if I do? Besides this is a friendly gesture and if you're going to pick on me about it then leave." She scowled.

Mickey smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some help?" He asked.

"Only if you're serious." She said.

He nodded. "I am, I promise."

Rose smiled. "Thank you."

"What kind are you trying to make?" Mickey asked.

He glanced over the doughy mess on the counter.

"Chocolate chip." She said.

"Do you know how?" He asked.

"No but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try." She said.

Mickey just shook his head and started helping her.

After they were done Rose packed them in a container and went to David's office.

She stood at his door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Rose then cracked it open and peaked inside.

She heard light snoring and opened the door wider.

She smiled when she saw David hunched over his desk asleep.

Rose tapped on the door and he slowly raised his head and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello!" He yawned.

"Hi, I didn't know you slept during your lunch hour." Rose smirked.

"Only if I'm lucky." David chuckled.

Rose noticed he was squinting. "Something wrong with your eyes?"

He blushed. "Sorry, hold on."

He took out a pair of glasses and slipped them on.

She swallowed but managed to stayed composed.

"You wear glasses?" She asked.

"Only when I'm not working, normally I wear contacts because I can't look thru equipment with these on but I prefer my glasses." David explained.

Rose just nodded.

David sighed. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

She blushed. "I brought you something."

"Oh?" He replied.

She set the container on the desk.

"I, uh made you some chocolate chip cookies. Well, my friend Mickey helped." Rose admitted.

He smiled. "Thanks but you didn't have to."

She shrugged. "I know but I wanted to apologized for the first visit."

"It's okay, I understand." David assured her.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think you do."

She pulled her cell phone and handed it to him.

"That's a picture of my friend, he's called the Doctor." Rose explained.

David's eyes widen as he stared at his twin.

The man was in a pinstripe suit but wearing his face.

"Wow, I see why you were upset." He said.

She nodded.

"Can I ask what happened?" David asked.

"Well, to make a long story short he's an alien and during the Cybermen/ Dalek war I got trapped here and never saw him again." She said softly.

Rose expected him to scoff but he just looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"You believe me?" Rose said surprise.

He shrugged. "No reason why I shouldn't; anything's possible, yeah? Besides I trust you."

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He grinned.

Rose blushed. "Well, I-I better go."

"Okay, thanks for the cookies." He smiled.

Feeling curious she asked. "When you're not sleeping do you eat on your lunch break?"

David chuckled. "Don't tell anyone this but I normally grab a bag of chips and work at my desk."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I'm a bit of a workaholic. I guess that's why I don't have a girlfriend." He joked.

"Any family at all?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah but there in New Scotland."

Rose smiled. "Well, bye. I hope you like the cookies."

"I will, thanks for stopping by." He grinned.

Closing the door her heart broke for him; he was alone like the Doctor and that wasn't fair especially for someone as wonderful as him.

Taking one last glance at his door a smile formed across her face.

"Maybe I can fix that." She thought as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only noon and David was already tired; he had a load new patient files to sort thru so he grabbed a bag of chips and went to his office to work.

He was surprised to see a bag lunch on his desk. He picked it up and peaked inside.

"It's not much just an apple and a turkey sandwich." He heard a familiar voice behind him.

David turned and saw Rose standing there by the door.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Hi, what did I do to deserve lunch? Don't tell me you're still apologizing." He smirked.

Rose grinned. "No, I just thought you needed to eat something else besides potato chips."

"Is this something you used to do for the Doctor?" He asked taking a bite of his apple.

Rose smile was very coy. "No just you."

He chuckled. "Well, you're certainly spoiling me Miss Tyler."

"Also since I just made you lunch you have to start calling me Rose, now." She grinned.

David smiled. "Alright but you have to start calling me David."

"Okay, fair enough." Rose smiled.

Rose glanced around at his desk.

"Where did all these files come from?" She asked.

David sighed. "New patients, I've got to sort thru their records and place them on computer files."

"When are you going to be able to do that?" She said.

He shrugged. "Tonight I suppose."

"Would you like some help, David?" She said hopeful.

"Thanks but I'll manage." He smiled.

"I don't mind helping you." Rose said.

"It's a lot of work." David warned.

She shrugged. "So? I'm used to hard work."

"We'll be working past dinner time." He replied.

"Perfect, I'll bring take out." Rose grinned.

He looked at her in amazement. "Okay, Rose Tyler, make it pizza and you've got a deal."

Rose smiled. "Good!"

David wrote down his address and Rose dashed back to her house.

After ordering the pizza Rose decided to get ready which normally was a fairly simple task but tonight she was staring in her closet like it was an impossible math test.

She was determined to find something that wasn't too dressy or casual but she couldn't make up her mind.

After trying on a dozen outfits she spotted Jackie walking by her room.

"Mum, could you help me?" She asked.

"Sure, sweetheart, what is it?" Jackie asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight." She said.

"Going out?" Jackie smiled.

"Sort of, I'm helping David sort thru patient files." Rose replied pulling out more clothes.

Jackie's eyes danced. "Oh, Dr. Smith, you must really like him."

Rose blushed.

"So what's he like?" She asked.

Rose smiled. "He's nice and sweet and wonderful."

"You're not just saying that because he looks like the Doctor?" She said arching her eyebrow.

Rose spotted a pair of jeans, pink t-shirt and purple jacket and began changing clothes.

"That's the thing about despite looking like the Doctor he's different, mum." She said.

"How so?" Jackie asked.

"Well, he wears glasses and he's Scottish but he's also everything I kind of wished the Doctor had been." Rose admitted pulling her shirt on.

Rose quickly put on her hoop earrings and grabbed her jacket.

"You know? I think I like him." She blushed.

"I'm glad, sweetheart." Jackie grinned.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "You look wonderful."

Rose smiled and said bye to her, Mickey and Pete before heading out the door to pick up the pizza.

It didn't take long to find his house; Rose was surprised to see how modest it was but it was still a beautiful house.

Rose had butterflies in her stomach as she approached his door.

She scolded herself for feeling nervous.

Finally Rose knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She heard him call.

The door opened and Rose was practically drooling when she saw David.

He was wearing a button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black trousers.

"You alright?" He smirked.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine just a bit warm." She smiled.

"Yeah it is a bit muggy, tonight." David replied.

Rose nodded. "I got the pizza."

"Thanks, um, won't you come in?" He smiled.

Rose walked in and glanced around.

"You have a beautiful home." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

He pointed to a chair in the dinning room. "You can put your jacket there, if you like."

Rose nodded and placed it there, a framed photo caught her eye.

She took a closer look at it and smiled.

"Is that you and your family?" She asked.

He looked over shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah, that's when I was eleven years old."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"That's mum, dad and my two sisters Jenna and April." He pointed.

Rose smiled. "Nice family."

He beamed. Thanks, I miss them a lot. So are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah but I'm starving, can we eat first?" She asked.

"Sure, I am too." David replied.

They went to the couch and Rose sat the pizza on the coffee table.

Her eyes widen at the files stacked on the carpet.

"Wow, I think they've multiplied." She joked.

David chuckled. "I know but luckily I borrowed a lap top and scanner from work to help us."

"We're going to need it." She sighed.

"Yeah but let's eat first, okay?" He said grabbing a slice.

Rose giggled as she took some pizza. "Good plan."

He smiled. "So do you have any family?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there's mum, dad, me and my friend Mickey."

"Sounds nice." David replied.

She suddenly felt bad for him.

"I'm really sorry you miss your family." Rose said.

He shrugged. "It's okay."

David's eyes became sad.

"There's always me." Rose told him.

He smiled. "Thank you."

She then sighed and said. "Okay, shall we get started?"

He nodded and pulled out the files.

They worked until late into the night, talking and enjoying each other.

It wasn't an official date but Rose was having so much fun being with David.

They were almost done when David began yawning.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired." He replied.

"Well, we're almost done but could I get a glass of water, first?" She asked.

"Sure, kitchen's back there." He yawned.

She smiled and left to get some water but when she got back David had fallen asleep.

She smirked and thought how cute he looked.

Rose carefully removed his glasses and placed them in his shirt pocket.

Sitting back down Rose sighed and decided to finish the rest of files then saved them before shutting down the laptop.

Rose started yawning herself and realized she was too tired to drive.

Then on an impulse she moved closer to David and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rose was surprised but pleased when he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

It was strange but she felt warm and safe beside him; she smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Early next morning David slowly woke up and squinted at the clock, it looked like it said 4:45 a.m. but he couldn't tell.

"Where are my glasses?" He muttered.

After finding them in his shirt pocket he put them on and felt something hugging his arm.

David glanced down and saw Rose asleep beside him, he attempted to slowly get up only to have Rose pull him back and cuddle closer.

He smiled and secretly wished they could stay like this all day but she had to get home.

He gently stroked her ear and said softly. "Rose it's time to get up, come on Rose."

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Hello." She smiled sleepily at him.

"Hello." He smiled.

"What happened?" Rose yawned.

"We fell asleep, you've got to get home or you're parents will worry." He said.

Rose smiled and hugged his arm. "I don't care. I like it here."

"I appreciate that but I don't think they will." He chuckled.

"Spoil sport." She teased.

David playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

Rose slowly sat up feeling really groggy.

She wasn't used to getting up so early.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She yawned.

"If you like I'll drive you back home and you can come by and get your car later." He offered.

Grateful, she gave him her address and David drove her home while she slept in his car.

As he drove he glanced at her now and then and smiled.

When she got home she thanked David and went inside.

Rose leaned against her door and smiled, it was almost 6:00 in the morning and she knew Jackie and Pete would freak but she didn't care.

The feeling of David's embrace still lingered making the long night of filing papers worth it.

Mickey stood there and gawked at her.

"Rose, where were you?" He asked.

"Filing papers with David." She sighed.

"All night?" Mickey replied.

She shrugged. "Well, half way thru we fell asleep on the couch."

He arched his eyebrow and smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know what you're thinking so please get your mind out of the gutter."

Mickey tried not to grin. "I wasn't thinking anything like that."

Rose shot him a look.

"Okay, maybe a little." He admitted.

She playfully hit his shoulder and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

As she showered she was still daydreaming about David.

He was so sweet and thoughtful and such a gentleman.

It then occurred to her she hadn't felt like this about anyone in a long time and she didn't feel guilty at all about it.

In fact she had decided to ask David out on a proper date.

A knock on the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Rose, you're going to be late for work!" Jackie yelled.

Rose panicked and hurried out of the shower to get ready.

After work Rose wanted to change clothes before going over to see David.

She picked a purple mini-dress and white slippers, she really wanted him to notice her.

Rose crossed her fingers and took a deep breath before leaving.

Meanwhile David was busy in his examining room writing prescriptions for a patient when the door knocked.

"Come in!" He said without looking up.

Rose walked in and smiled.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi, did you get your car back?" He asked as he wrote.

"Yeah I did." Rose smiled.

He then glanced up and his eyes widen.

He knew she was pretty but he'd never seen her look so stunning.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" He squeaked.

Rose grinned. "Thanks."

"W-what's the occasion?" He asked trying to focus back on his work.

"Oh, I decided to wear this for somebody special." She smiled.

"Oh, who?" David asked.

"You." Rose replied mischievously.

He nearly dropped his pen.

"Me?" He said.

She grinned. "Yes, can't you tell when someone's flirting with you?"

David blushed. "You're flirting with me, why?"

Rose smiled. "Well, I like you and I want to go out with you Friday night."

David grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah so what do you say?" Rose asked.

"I loved too!" He replied.

"You don't have to work?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Thanks to you I have Friday night off."

Rose beamed. "Okay, I'll see you then."

David smiled. "Looking forward to it."

She was so happy she forgot the door was closed and backed into it.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grinned.

"Careful." He chuckled.

Rose blushed and gave a small wave before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose was checking her image in the mirror one last time.

She was wearing jeans and a magenta t-shirt. Rose didn't want to be too dressy; it was only their first date.

The butterflies in her stomach were growing but she wasn't nervous about the date she was dreading how her parents would react on seeing David.

"So when do we get to meet the lucky guy?" Pete smiled.

Rose sighed. "David will be here any minute, dad."

Just then the doorbell rang as she went to the door she gave a warning look to her parents.

"I don't want either of you judging his appearance." Rose said firmly.

Jackie scoffed. "Oh, come now how much of a resemblance can there be?"

Rose crossed her fingers before opening the door.

"Hi, David!" Rose smiled.

David walked in and smiled. "Hi."

Her heart did flip-flops; he looked amazing in his jeans and dark green button down shirt and glasses.

"I got you this." He said handing her a single rose.

Rose could feel herself blushing.

"Thanks." She gushed.

Jackie cleared her throat. "Uh, Rose aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, right! David these are my parents." Rose said.

David glanced at Pete and Jackie. "Hello, pleasure to meet you both."

Jackie's mouth dropped. "Blimey, you do look like him."

"Mum!" Rose groaned.

"Sorry." Jackie blushed.

"It's alright I already know about my alleged twin." He smiled at Jackie.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tyler." David replied gently shaking her hand.

Jackie smiled. "Oh, I like this one; so polite."

"Definite improvement." Pete muttered to Jackie.

David glanced at them confused.

Rose cleared her throat and grabbed his arm. "Come on David."

"Uh, nice meeting you both!" David called as she pulled him out the door.

"You two have fun!" Pete said.

"But not too much!" Jackie added.

"Yes, mam." Rose quickly replied behind her.

Once outside Rose let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that." She smiled.

He shrugged. "It's okay. I thought they were rather nice."

Rose smiled at him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" David asked.

"Well, my parents did make us dinner reservations but I had something else in mind." Rose admitted.

He arched his eyebrow. "Oh and what did you have in mind?"

She bit her lower lip and grinned. "Come on!"

She pulled him to behind her house to the basement.

"What we doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I thought we have our date in the basement." Rose replied.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, I don't think I've ever done that before."

"Is that okay? I really wanted it to be just the two of us." She said.

He smiled. "Okay but won't we disturb your parents?"

Rose grinned. "The room's sound proof."

She opened the door and they went inside. Rose took his hand and guided him down the stairs.

"How did you manage that?" He asked.

"I do my training down here so dad made it sound proof so I won't bother anyone." Rose replied.

They got downstairs and Rose turned on the light; revealing a soft oriental rug, an oak table with refreshments and a leather couch facing a large window overhead.

The basement was surprisingly comfortable.

"You sure you train down here?" He smirked.

Rose blushed. "Well, normally the place is a mess but Mickey helped me get it ready for our date."

"Well, it looks very nice." He smiled.

He sat on the couch and gazed at the night sky.

"Beautiful view." He said.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it is a nice night out."

She sat beside him and handed him a carton of chips and a soda.

"Actually, I was referring to you." David smiled.

Rose blushed. "I thought you couldn't flirt."

He smirked. "I can't, that was my first time flirting. I hope it didn't sound too cheesy."

"Actually I thought it was very sweet." She replied.

He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars and sighed. "I've been to those stars."

"Sounds exciting." David replied softly.

She shrugged. "I suppose but there is more to life than that." Rose said cuddling up closer to him.

He smiled and kissed her hand.

"David how did you get started in doing magic tricks?" She asked.

He popped a chip in his mouth. "Well to be honest I used to get grounded a lot so to pass time I practiced magic tricks."

She chuckled. "Seriously?"

He smirked. "What?"

Rose shrugged. "I just never figured you to be a trouble maker."

He smiled. "Yeah, well neither did my parents until they discovered my creative use of water colors on my sisters hair."

Rose gawked. "You didn't?"

David nodded. "Yep just ask my sisters."

She grinned and took his hand. "I hope I get to."

He smiled and put his arm around her and they continued to watch the night sky.

After a few minutes Rose gazed up at him and asked.

"Do you dance?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Do you dance?" She repeated.

The Doctor only danced with her once so she secretly hoped David danced.

David thought about it and said. "Well, I think I still remember a few moves from prom, why?"

Rose pressed her lips then asked. "Would you dance with me?"

He smiled. "I'd love to."

David stood and took Rose by the hand.

"Don't we need music?" He asked.

Rose grinned and snapped her fingers and soft music started playing.

"Impressive." He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Well working at Torchwood does have its advantages." Rose grinned.

David put his arms around her waist and they started dancing.

Rose rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

She felt so safe and protected in his arms.

They danced slow swaying side to side; his shirt felt soft against her cheek.

Rose found herself getting lost in those rich brown eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses.

On impulse she stood on tip toes and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

He looked at her surprised and she blushed but David responded by removing his glasses and kissing her back.

Rose immediately welcomed the kiss caressing the back of his head.

The kiss was perfect, no tongue just his lips slowly caressing hers so gently she practically melted onto the floor.

After the kiss Rose was stunned but pleased. "Wow!"

He blushed as he put his glasses back on.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" She blurted out.

He chuckled. "CPR class."

Rose grinned put her arms around him. "I'm impressed."

He smiled and held her tight.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

David nodded. "Sure."

"I used to hate living in a parallel world, absolutely hated it." Rose admitted.

"Sorry to hear that." He replied.

"But you know what? Now I love it." She grinned.

"What changed your mind?" David asked.

Rose bit her lower lip. "You."

He smiled and they continued dancing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rose woke up on the couch cuddled next to David's lap; she looked up at him and smiled.

David was fast asleep still wearing his glasses.

"My sleeping angel." She said softly.

She kissed his hand causing him to wake up slowly; David yawned and glanced down at Rose.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hello." She grinned.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Rose looked at her watch. "Almost 6:00."

He leaned his head back and sighed. "I guess we fell asleep again."

Rose giggled. "Yeah I guess we did."

"Sorry about that." He chuckled.

"I don't mind. I like it." She admitted.

David smiled.

"Me too." He replied softly before tenderly kissing her.

After the kiss Rose gently rubbed his lower lip with her thumb. "I had fun last night."

"I did too." He smiled.

"Can we go out again this week?" She asked propping herself up.

David sighed. "I'm kind of busy this week. Maybe I can come over tonight?"

"I have training tonight." Rose grumbled.

He pressed his lips against her ear. "I can come as the attack dummy."

She giggled. "How about coming over this afternoon, instead?"

David smiled. "Okay." He kissed her fingers.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder, she really didn't want him to leave yet but after a few minutes Rose forced herself up from the couch.

"I guess I got to get ready for work." She sighed.

He nodded. "Yeah so do I."

She wrapped her arms around him and they embraced before saying good-bye.

Rose watched him leave before hurrying upstairs before her parents woke up.

As soon as she got to her room she heard the typical frantic sounds of her parents getting ready.

"Rose are you up, yet?" Jackie called.

"Yes, mum!" She yelled as she got dressed.

Then her phone buzzed and she glanced down, it was a text from David wishing her a good day.

Rose kissed the screen before placing it in her pocket.

After getting dressed she headed downstairs where Pete was searching thru drawers.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I can't find my keys!"

Mickey smirked and held them up to him. "Here they are."

Pete thanked him before he and Jackie dashed out the door.

After they were gone Mickey got cozy on the couch and noticed a smile on Rose's face.

"You look happy." He smirked.

"I am!" She smiled.

"Had a nice time last night?"

"I did and David's coming by this afternoon." She squealed with delight.

"Hey, do you think David knows any single nurses?" He asked.

Rose scoffed. "I hope not."

He rolled his eyes. "I meant for me."

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Shut up, I was just teasing! I don't know he might. Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay, thanks!" Mickey grinned.

Then she noticed he was still in his pajamas.

"Oi' aren't you going to get ready?" She frowned.

"Day off." Mickey smirked.

Rose playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I've got to go. Be a good lad!" She teased.

"Very funny!" He playfully whined.

As soon as he heard the door close he switched on the T.V and got comfortable.

After a few minutes the door knocked. "Oh, great." He groaned.

Mickey got up and went to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled.

He opened it and his mouth dropped.

A man with spiky hair wearing a familiar brown pinstripe suit and Converse sneakers smiled at him.

"Mickey, hello!" He exclaimed.

"What? It's not possible, it can't be." Mickey muttered looking at him up and down.

But it was, it was the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey came closer and poked his forehead to see if he was real.

"Oi'!" The Doctor frowned.

"You're here, you're actually properly here!" Mickey exclaimed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Okay, if we're done confirming that can I come in?"

"Oh, right of course!" He replied.

The Doctor stepped inside and glanced around the fancy mansion.

"You know this place is nice when it's not being attacked by Cybermen."

"Um, thanks but how did you get here?" Mickey asked still confused.

"Oh, I found this tiny gap and was able to slip through. Can't stay very long though, after a couple of days I'm going to have to leave before it closes."

"Well, it's great to see you, boss!" He smiled.

The Doctor grinned. "Great to see you, too!"

"How have you been?" Mickey asked.

"Fine." The Doctor replied.

"How's Mr. Pete Tyler?"

"He's good. He's an awesome boss." Mickey said.

"I'm glad. Uh, how's Jackie?" He asked cautiously.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Same as ever."

The Doctor chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Mickey waited for his obvious next question.

"Um, how's Rose?" He asked pretending to look at a photo.

Mickey swallowed. "Well, um..."

Before he could finish the door opened and Rose rushed inside.

"Sorry I forgot my I.D... pass." She paused and saw the Doctor standing there.

"Rose." He smiled.

Her mouth dropped. "D-Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded.

"It's me Rose." He replied.

She shook her head. "That's not possible."

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've missed you."

Rose stood there unable to respond.

"Rose?" The Doctor said.

"I-I need to go upstairs." Her voice broke.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He said concerned.

He tried to touch her arm but she pulled away.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry!" She raced upstairs and slammed the door.

"Rose, wait!" He called out.

The Doctor looked at Mickey confused. "What just happened? I haven't seen her that upset since I regenerated."

Mickey felt knots in his stomach.

"Mickey what's going on?" He said.

He shook his head. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me." The Doctor replied folding his arms.

Mickey was too worried about Rose to explain anything to the Doctor.

"Look I'll explain later, yeah?"

He shook his head. "No, no, no, you tell me now. Why is she upset with me?"

Mickey sighed. "I'll tell you but now's not the time."

Looking completely lost he stared at Mickey.

The hurt in the Doctor's eyes made Mickey want to crawl in a hole.

"Please, later I promise." He assured him.

The Doctor swallowed. "Okay, fair enough. When you're ready to talk I've parked the TARDIS up the street near the woods."

Mickey nodded.

"You will tell me, right? No secrets?" He said.

Mickey shook his head. "No secrets. I just need to check on Rose."

They fist bumped and the Doctor smiled slightly.

"Thank you." The Doctor said softly.

He turned to leave.

"Doctor?" Mickey called.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I will tell you everything I promise."

The Doctor nodded. "I know. I trust you."

He walked out the door slowly.

As soon as he was gone Mickey rushed upstairs and knocked on Rose's door.

"Rose can I come in?"

Rose mumbled a yes and Mickey slowly came in.

She was sitting on her bed clutching her pillow.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting beside her.

"No, I am not alright!" She hissed.

Rose then pounded her fist on the bed.

"It's not fair! The one time I fall in love, the one time everything is perfect and it's a trick."

Mickey sighed. "I'm sorry."

She buried her head in her pillow.

"Why now?" She whimpered.

"I don't know." He said softly.

Rose glanced at him with wet eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm in love with David but the Doctor and I have a long history." She sniffed.

"Are you going to cancel your date with David?" He asked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, yet; right now that's the least of my worries."

"If he comes over you need to tell him about the Doctor." Mickey said.

Rose shot him a look. "No, he cannot know about this."

"Rose, that's not fair." He replied.

"Well neither is the Doctor roaming back into my life and ruining things!" She cried.

"It's not the Doctor's fault. He didn't know."

"I know, I know." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm just upset."

"It'll be okay." He said trying to make her feel better.

She shook her head. "Mickey, what am I going to do?"

He put his arm around her as the tears streamed down her face and held her as she wept.


End file.
